Motor vehicle doors, which make possible entering the passenger cell of a motor vehicle, are to have a high degree of tamper-proof and anti-theft safety. Accordingly, various test standards exist which represent the various tampering scenarios, which the motor vehicle door should oppose with a maximum of resistance.
Thus, FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show a popular closing mechanism of a motor vehicle door. Here, the motor vehicle door comprises a supporting door structure 12, on which an actuating unit 20 is arranged. Spaced from the actuating unit 20, a door lock 14 is provided, which can be releasably brought into engagement with a lock shackle provided on the body side which is not shown here.
The actuating unit 20 in this case is mechanically coupled to the door lock 14 by means of two connecting links 16, 18. Here, the connecting link 16 constitutes an actuating rod, by means of which with unlocked lock 14 for example through actuating a door handle 22 formed on the actuating unit 20 the lock 14 can be opened for releasing the lock shackle. The connecting link 16 thus transmits the mechanical movement of the handle 22 to the lock 14.
In addition, the lock 14 is lockable and unlockable via the further connecting link 18. For example, the connecting link 18 on the part of the actuating unit 20 is operationally connected to a locking cylinder or to a central locking device. Through a tension or compression loading of the connecting link 18, the door lock 14 can be optionally transferred from a locked into an unlocked configuration, or vice versa, from an unlocked into a locked configuration.
FIG. 1 furthermore shows a possible tampering scenario of the motor vehicle door according to the so-called Thatcham test. Using a tampering tool 44, a locking cylinder provided for example in the region of the door handle 22 can be pierced or forcibly pushed in. The tampering tool 44 rammed into the actuating unit 20 can then function as a lever. By pivoting for example the tampering tool 44 from the configuration shown in FIG. 1 downwards, the actuating unit 20 can be subjected to an approximately opposite yet noteworthy shift 46 and position change towards the top.
This position change furthermore can be accompanied by a tensile loading 48 of the connecting link 18, as a result of which the lock 14 is transferable for example from a locked into an unlocked configuration. Through a following actuation of the handle 22, the door could then be opened without problem and almost free of destruction.
Furthermore, a device for arresting a closing cylinder housing in a closing cylinder receptacle in a component mounted in a door is known from EP 1 176 271 A2. Here, a component, which can also carry the handle of the door, forms a receptacle for a closing cylinder housing. Here, the component furthermore forms a counter stop for a spreading tongue, which is pivotally mounted on the locking cylinder housing and, either by means of an additional spring or formation of spring steel, is force-loaded in the direction of spreading-out from the circumference of the closing cylinder housing. Such a device can protect the locking cylinder housing merely against tensile forces acting in cylinder longitudinal direction.
In this regard, at least one object is to provide a motor vehicle door with an improved burglar-proof safety mechanism or tamper-proof safety mechanism. This should be integratable into existing door configurations if possible and implementable with low production and assembly expenditure, if possible. The tamper-proof safety mechanism is to be characterized furthermore by a high mechanical strength and by a robust construction.